


Wide Awake

by KaylaRey6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, HEA, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Missionary Position, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe to Read if You're Triggered by Pregnancy, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaRey6/pseuds/KaylaRey6
Summary: Inspired bythisTwitter Prompt: "Ben and Rey are best friends, and are cuddling on the couch. Rey’s head rests on his chest, his breathing as relaxed and steady as the calming beat of his heart. When she’s sure he’s asleep, she leans up and places a soft kiss on his lips. He pulls her closer. He was awake the whole time."basically fluffy smut
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 239





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you're all doing well. This is my first time writing fanfic AND smut. I got into this fandom after TROS and I've read almost nothing else since. I find prompts on Twitter and it finally got to be too much and I had to write one. Unbeta'd bc I don't really know anyone in this fandom besides my friend who got me into Reylo. 
> 
> So yeah um smut. Enjoy!

Saturday night was movie night – hence the reason why Rey was currently seated on Ben’s couch, her head on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. She nodded off occasionally, his relaxed breathing and calming heartbeat bringing her peace in the busy hours of the evening.

It stayed bright outside for much longer in the summer, but with 8 o’clock rolling around, a soft yellow light drifted in from between the blinds in Ben’s apartment. Its hue set off the raven waves fanning his face - which she _definitely_ wasn’t staring at – and cast the room in a delicate glow.

While Ben worked a 9-to-5 in an office, Rey worked as a mechanic. Weekends gave Ben a chance to relax, but Saturday was one of Rey’s busiest days in the shop. Their movie night was a great way to relax after a stressful day, mostly consisting of junk food and Rey nodding off at the later end of their hangout after they talked through whatever movies they had chosen.

She looked up at the sleeping giant, recalling how they’d met almost a year ago when his Corvette needed some work done. He had been genuinely interested in hearing her ramble about his car: how she’d always wanted one, the specs, the work he needed. Even Finn and Rose grew tired of hearing her talk about work, but he’d listened with rapt attention through her rambling, even asking questions. They’d stayed in contact after his repairs were finished – going out for coffee, spending Sunday morning running along the lakefront before grabbing breakfast at their café, sharing their love of superheroes over pizza and beer. He was still frustratingly exclusively Marvel while she was strictly a DC girl, but he had hope to convert him yet. Their relationship was strictly platonic in a way that lately, Rey was beginning to find unbearable.

Their friendship was everything she’d ever hoped for in her life – someone she could talk to, someone she didn’t have to hold back with. She was sure he didn’t feel the same way she did. The way she felt _listened to_ when he endured her long-winded rants about the most _annoying_ customer at work. How she felt when her face hurt from smiling too much when he couldn’t stop listing reasons why Iron Man would win in a fight against Batman (to which she opposed almost every point he made). How she felt when she melted against him when he insisted on giving her a back rub after long days spent hunched over the engine of some poor, overworked car that rolled into the shop.

She didn’t want to ruin what they had but staying _just friends_ with him seemed like more than she could bear. But she couldn’t lose her best friend. It made her dread the day he looked into her eyes and saw how much _more_ she felt for him, more than he could ever feel for her. It broke her heart to think of how it might push him away.

His face was relaxed in his sleep, his brows smooth where they were usually furrowed and lips full and soft-looking. They looked so plump and soft; she’d often imagined how they’d feel against hers. Usually those thoughts came during the most innocuous times: when they wrapped around the straw in his drink from the diner on the corner or when they pulled back to show a toothy grin when she made some stupid pun he couldn’t _possibly_ have found funny.

 _Now may be a perfect time to find out_ , she reasoned as she leaned up, her hand coming to rest on his chest for a bit of leverage. _Just a small one_ , as her eyes darted to his to make sure he was still asleep. He didn’t stir when she finally placed a soft kiss on lips that taste vaguely of the mint ice cream they polished off before starting their marathon. She drew away to stare at his profile once more before she shrunk away into his lap.

Before settling back in place however, she found herself being pulled closer by a pair of strong arms back up to his face. The lips that captured hers were no longer dormant, but alive as they moved over hers fiercely, the tongue inside slipping out to run along her lower lip. She groaned as she opened to allow it entrance, the slick appendage dipping in eagerly to tangle with her own.

A large hand removed itself from its place around her midsection to cup the nape of her neck, tilting her head to deepen the kiss as she closed her eyes. The other dipped down to wrap around her thigh – his thick fingers completely _engulfing_ it - and drag her over so she straddled his lap. Her hands came up to fist in his shirt as she leaned into his chest to get closer. When she sucked on his tongue, it elicited a guttural groan from him. The hand on her neck tangled into her hair and she gave a whine as she was drawn away with a firm tug. As she reluctantly raised her lashes, she was met with blown pupils and reddened lips. Ben was breathing heavily, silent as she stared back at him from his lap.

“Rey. Why did you just kiss me?” he asked breathlessly, not quite yet able to steady his breathing.

Rey blinked in confusion. “Because I wanted to?”

“Yes but – _why?_ ”

 _Oh shit_. She didn’t want to have this conversation perched on his lap, inches away from his face. Not to mention the lips she was trying not to kiss again. When she tried to pull away to her seat next to him, the hand in her hair tightened and the one around her thigh reached up to grab her ass and bring her _closer_ to him. She bit back a moan as his palm almost entirely covered what felt like her entire ass. His grip was firm and unrelenting, his hand big and warm. She wasn’t escaping anytime soon. _Well, fuck it_.

“Because you _idiot_ , I like you. I’ve liked you for what feels like forever.” In reality, forever was most likely the last 6 months. Six months that felt like an eternity and simultaneously the best 6 months of her life. “Why’d _you_ kiss me back?” she retorted.

He scoffed. “Who’s the idiot now?” he answered in a low voice, moving the hand in her hair down, over the bumps of her spine to settle on her other cheek.

After a few moments of silence while Rey’s brain went blissfully blank at his words, she blurted out, “What the hell are you on about?”

Ben blinked rapidly, his features morphing into confusion. “I _like you too_ , Rey.” His deep hazel eyes spoke truth, but Rey shook her head in denial.

“That’s not possible. Why the hell would you?”

Ben looks more than a little angry as he shifts more upright on the couch. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why _wouldn’t_ I like you?”

She really didn’t want to go through all the reasons she wasn’t good enough for him, why she didn’t seem to be good enough for _anyone_. “Because I’m nobody.”

He stared at her, dumbfounded by her ignorance of her own radiance. She was brilliant, clever, brave – he had wanted to punch every idiot he had heard about her going out with who never called back. Not that they deserved her anyway. Hell, even he felt like he didn’t most days.

He didn’t know how to put into words how perfect she was, so he said the only thing he could think of in response to her ridiculous declaration. “Not to me.”

The effect those words seemed to have on her was instantaneous. He heard her sharp inhale, saw the widening of her pretty hazel eyes. Her lips pressed together as she looked away.

“Ben, you don’t have to be so nice. You don’t have to lie about feeling the same way I do – “

Her words were cut off by a grunt as the hands on her ass held her down in his lap as Ben thrust his hips up against her, his erection grinding against her core.

“Does that feel like I’m _lying_?” he hissed in her ear as he settled into a rhythm.

Rey grabbed onto the back of the couch, giving her leverage to push back against him. His pace was slow but maddening, with each lazy roll grinding her clit against his cock. The continued friction drew a series of breathless gasps from her and ragged pants from him.

“I can prove it to you – that I’m not lying,” he said as he stilled his hips.

She didn’t have to think about it as a breathless _yes_ escaped her lips, his descending on her almost before she’d gotten the word out. As he stood up, his hands came to support her lower back as she wrapped her legs around his broad hips to anchor herself in place. She could hear his heavy footsteps as he walked them to his bedroom. A hand left her back for a brief moment to open the door before returning to press against her.

She expected him to ravish her but was surprised when he gently laid her down on his comforter. His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt, teasing the soft skin of her stomach as he inched the material upwards. Their lips broke apart to slip the garment off and fling it to the floor before immediately colliding again. She arched off the bed slightly to allow his hands to snake under her and undo the clasp of her bra with his deft fingers. He brought the straps down her arms and she wriggled out of the flimsy lace. He divested himself of his own shirt next and she marveled as his six pack came into view. While one hand moved to place it on the floor next to her shirt, his other moved to a mound, completely covering it with his big hand. He sighed softly, thumb rubbing on the underside of her breast while he palmed it as his other moved to its twin and repeating the motion.

“They’re so soft,” he marveled, her breath catching when he tweaked her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. “And just as pretty as I knew they’d be.”

She scoffed lightly. “They’re not that special.” She’d always been self-conscious about her breasts, always thinking they were too small. But Ben was looking at her as if he’d never seen anything more beautiful.

“They’re _perfect_.” His head dipped to her chest, his tongue eagerly flicking out and around one of the pebbled peaks, drawing a sharp moan from her as he began to suck. He continued twisting her other nipple as he devoured her in scorching licks and gentle nips. When she began to writhe under him, he switched his attention, leaving a wet trail between them. He bit the side of her breast and her hands rose from her sides to tangle in his hair. As he rolled her left nipple between his fingers his tongue swirled around her right, drawing soft moans from her. His unoccupied hand trailed down to the waistband of her jeans, flicking open the button and pulling her zipper down with a soft hiss.

She couldn’t stop the loud moan she let out when those large fingers dipped between and underneath her panties and spread the folds of her cunt. She was a little embarrassed at how wet and slick she sounded.

“So _wet_. All for me,” as he lifted his face from her chest. He roughly snagged the waistband of her jeans, curling his fingers beneath her panties as well and tugging. “Need to get these off.”

Rey couldn’t help him fast enough as he peeled the tight denim and cotton from her legs, wriggling out of them. When he flung them to the side, she started to close her legs before his hands stopped her. As Ben crawled back up to the apex of her thighs, his hands parted her, turning outward so his palms covered her inner thighs and kept her spread.

“You don’t need to hide from me,” he breathed before he descended on her lips for another searing kiss. He trailed down to give a brief lick to one of her wet mounds, mouthing his way down her stomach. He nipped the space beside her belly button and then nuzzled her short curls before finally reaching her sopping slit. His hands curled around the tops of her thighs, tugging her legs over his shoulders as his mouth dipped between to give her cunt an exploratory lick, starting from her cunt and ending at her clit. She moaned in pleasure, his tongue moving down to her entrance. She tensed when it slithered inside and gave a few thrusts.

Rey _whined_ and arched off the bed as his tongue came out to drag between her folds. She vaguely heard _knew you’d be sweet_ , as his tongue returned again and again with firmer licks. Her hands reached down to bury in his raven locks when he started to focus on her clit with rough circles. She jolted when she felt a large digit prodding her. As it started to push its way inside her, she inhaled sharply and squirmed with the way it dragged along her walls. “ _Ben._ ”

He took that as encouragement, gently thrusting in and out. Her whimpers rose alongside the wet sound of his tongue stroking through her folds. He added another finger, their thickness stretching her out. He started to thrust a little more forcefully. He spread his fingers inside and she groaned, low and long as she felt her orgasm building inside of her.

He hummed in appreciation, the vibration rolling through her from her cunt to the fingertips still tangled in his hair. They curled tighter against his scalp and Rey tightened her thighs around his head when she felt a third finger join the others, thrusting in a steady rhythm. She was lost in her pleasure, her head tipped back into the mattress as she couldn’t stop the groans she let loose at the feel of his tongue and fingers working her to completion.

He crooked his fingers inside her, making her clench around his fingers. “Ben. _Ben_. Right _there_ ,” she moaned, begging with her body for him to gift her release. He must’ve heard her plea, because he sucked on her clit, _hard_.

The pressure inside her snapped and she came with a choked scream. She could hear him groan between her legs, stroking her clit with his tongue and repeatedly curling and uncurling his fingers inside her to prolong her orgasm. As she came down with a soft sigh, trying to regain her breath, she could hear his zipper hiss as it was pulled down. Rey opened her eyes and rose to her elbows in time to see Ben standing up at the edge of the bed to shuck his pants and underwear.

He was erect and absolutely massive between his legs, his cock thick and long and with a bead of precome on the tip. She longed to reach out and feather her fingertips over his length, to feel the veins she could see threading beneath the skin. When he moved back up to where she was, her hand followed her thoughts, unbidden and he grabbed her wrist in a gentle but firm grip. “Next time. I can’t – “ he said, pushing her back down and moving her arm back beside her.

He climbed over her, shoving her legs even wider apart to cradle himself between them and his cock nestled between her folds. Her legs came up to cage his hips as he kissed her with a quiet ferocity she couldn’t help but return. One hand came up to cradle her jaw while hers wrapped around him to clutch at his back. When they broke away, his face suddenly changed in realization.

“Condom,” he breathed into the silence. “I have a couple in my room –“

“IUD. I get tested regularly and I’m clean,” she quickly said. She didn’t want to sound _too_ eager, but she had been dreaming of this moment for so long. She couldn’t recall the number of nights she’d come over her fingers, imagining him wanting her in this way. She wanted to _feel_ him.

His breath escaped him in a sharp exhale. “I’m clean, too. Tested a few months ago – and God knows there’s been no one since you,” he said, his full lips curling into a small smile as her breath caught at his admission.

“We don’t need one then.” His groan filled the room at her words.

He thrusted over her, wetting himself with her. Every movement bumped her clit, making her moan in time with his motions. A hand snaked down her abdomen to fist his cock and guide it to her entrance. As he notched the tip inside, her lips parted to let out a quiet gasp.

As he worked his way inside her, inch by careful inch, her head fell back and her eyes shut tightly. Ben watched her face distort in pleasure, her mouth dropping wide in a silent cry. When he was hilted inside her, he buried his face in her neck and let out a guttural groan at the feel of her warm, wet cunt stretched tight around him. She gave an experimental roll of her hips, and she moaned when she felt that there was no room left inside her. She’d never felt so _full_.

He lifted his face to hers, searching for signs of discomfort. “Are you okay?”

She nodded in affirmation, clenching her insides around his thick length. He moaned, the tightness threatening to drive him mad.

He moved his hands down to grip her waist as he started to thrust. His length dragged at her insides so she could feel every ridge of him. When he heard her breathy moans and felt her move back against him, his thrusts increased in speed and force until he was pounding into her. All Rey could hear was the messy slap of skin on wet skin and their loud breathing as he fucked her into the mattress.

Her ankles hooked behind his back, bringing him in deeper, _so deep_ until she could feel him bumping at that spot deep inside her that her fingers could never reach. His gripped her waist so tight she knew he’d leave bruises. Some primal part of her loved the idea of being marked by him.

He brought one of his arms up to push onto his elbow so he could look at where their bodies joined. He watched his cock disappear into her over and over, could see how he was _coated_ in her. When he looked at her face, he could see nothing but love in her eyes. He captured her mouth again, catching all the little pants and cries that came out of her and giving her the moans that spilled out of his. His tongue stroked roughly into her mouth, tangling with hers.

Her thighs began to shake with her impending release. She was so _close_ , could feel the pressure coiling tighter inside her, threatening to throw her over the edge into oblivion. Maybe sensing it, the hand still on her waist ghosted over her hip to find her clit, rubbing it in rough circles. She pulled out of the kiss, crying out from the pressure of his thumb circling the hard bud.

“Come. Come for me,” Ben said, pressing his forehead to hers.

Rey shook apart on a scream, her core trembling as the pleasure snapped inside her in a white-hot flash. He groaned when he felt her clenching around him in a vice grip, his hips stuttering as she came around his cock chanting his name. His thrusts turned shallow and messy as he desperately chased his release, a hoarse _Rey_ escaping him. He followed a few thrusts later, shaking above her, coming long and loud. She could feel his come spurt inside her, warm and wet.

The took a few moments to catch their breath, their sweat-slicked skin cooling between them. Slim fingers stroked through his hair, a smile ghosting her lips as she stared at him and him returning it in equal measure.

He pulled out of her and mourned the sudden absence of his warmth from within her. Instead of moving beside her however, he wrapped her in his arms to roll them over so she was resting on his chest. It was another few moments before either spoke.

“Stay.” When she raised her head to look at him, he elaborated, “In my room. Tonight. Please,” as he tightened his arms to hold her in his embrace.

“Wasn’t planning on leaving. I still need a repeat performance,” she giggled as she moved her thighs to straddle him.

He hummed in approval, one hand moving to the back of her head to bring her face down to his. He kissed her chastely, a stark contrast to the greedy way he devoured her a few minutes before.

She pulled out of the kiss, wanting to ask a question that had plagued her earlier. “You were wide awake. Why didn’t you say anything?”

He waited a beat before answering. “I wanted to see what you’d do. One minute I’m relaxing, listening to you breathe, enjoying _every second_ I got to spend with you and the next,” he trailed off, his hand coming from the back of her head to trace her lips with his index finger, “you’re kissing me with these.” He groaned softly when she parted her lips to run her tongue along his fingertip.

“What night are you free this week? I want to take you out on a date.”

She smiled. “How’s your Tuesday look?”

“I can make it work.”

“Sure you can get away?”

“Not that I’m not working for Snoke anymore, you can have as many nights as you want.” Rey had helped convince Ben to leave his horrible old boss, who forced him to work late most of the time. He’d tried to suck his soul dry, but after a surprise visit from his parents – which may or may not have been set up by Rey – he finally left his job and Snoke behind.

“Looking forward to holding you to that. I’m guessing I’ll need to wear something fancy?”

His lips pressed together in a thin line while his brow furrowed slightly. She knew the face he made when he was thinking about asking something but was keeping his mouth shut. “What is it?”

He licked his lips before answering. “I don’t want to control you Rey,” he began softly, “and I don’t want to tell you what to wear, but…” He looked away and flushed.

“Ben,” she encouraged.

He looked back at her sheepishly. “Could you wear the red dress? The one with the high slit?” He looked so nervous as he waited for her response.

She chuckled. “What, so you can stare at my legs in the car?”

“Maybe. Plus, I’ve been wanting to peel that off of you since you went on that date with that Brad guy.”

“That was almost 6 months ago!”

“Mhm. Which means I should get a reward for having to wait this long.” He was running his hands up and down her back, a soothing, intimate touch.

“Yes, you should.” She kissed him again, both of them smiling into it. “Don’t be afraid to ask me things. You know you can take whatever you want.” He growled and kissed her until she was breathless.

He managed to maneuver them beneath his covers, tucking her into side as he spooned her from behind. His arms wrapped around her as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber, finally together, neither really intending to let go now that they had found their way to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! Leave a comment - I love feedback. Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> Twitter: [KaylaRey6](https://twitter.com/KaylaRey6)


End file.
